Lara Croft (2001 Movie Timeline)
|-|Tomb Raider= |-|Tomb Raider The Cradle of Life= Summary Lady Lara Croft is the daughter of the late Richard Croft and Lady Croft, the Earl and Countess of Abbington. Following her mother's death in 1976, Lara became the heir-countess, and following her father's believed death on May 15, 1985, became the owner to the Abbingdon Estate in Buckinghamshire, England. She became like her father, an archaeologist, on the trail of mythological artifacts which she donated to the British Museum. Lara hired computer technical wiz, Bryce, who worked for her at the Croft Estate as her technical assist. Bryce took up residence in a caravan in the front courtyard of the manor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with several weapons and vehicles Name: Lady Lara Croft Origin: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Gender: Female Age: 29 (Lara Croft: Tomb Raider), 31 (Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life) Classification: Human, Countess of Abbington, Archeologist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Climber, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (with Triangle of Light), Can life-wipe via diseases (with Pandora's Box) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fights regularly with S.I.M.O.N. the robot that can smash stone statues, held her own with supernatural beings such as an army of stone statues, punched a shark and scared it away, fought with those who are capable of harming her), higher with several weapons and vehicles Speed: Superhuman (Outran a stone statue beast for a moment), Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Outmaneuvered a bunch of mercenaries with Heckler & Koch G36K rifles), Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with several weapons Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Changed the trajectory of a large swinging ram), Class 5 with several vehicles Striking Strength: Wall Class (Shattered the arm of an animated stone statue with a kick), higher with several vehicles Durability: Wall level (Survived a hit from S.I.M.O.N. a robot she regularly trains with that can destroy stone statues, survived a fall this high and was unhurt), higher with several vehicles Stamina: Quite high (Able to swim out of a collapsing underwater temple and fight a shark without air) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, tens to hundreds of meters with range weapons, at least thousands of kilometers with Pandora's Box Standard Equipment: * Handgun - Heckler & Koch USP Match, Improvised SnapOn™ Impact Hammer with screwdrivers, Heckler & Koch P11, NAA Mini Revolver * Submachine Gun - Steyr TMP, Heckler & Koch MP5A2, Vz. 61 "Skorpion" * Shotgun - SPAS-12 * Rifle - Blaser R93 Sniper Rifle, Lee-Enfield No.1 Mark III*, Winchester Model 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine * Machine Gun - IMI Negev * Other Equipment: Various other guns in her armory and weapons cache, knives, swords, spears, staff, bamboo sticks, scuba gear, flares, wingsuit, tracking device, optical head-mounted display * Artefact - Triangle of Light, Pandora's Box * Can summon/pilot: Yamaha TRX 850 Custom, CCM FT710, Bombardier DS 650, 1994 Jaguar XJ220, 1999 Land-Rover Defender 110, 1998 Land-Rover Range Rover Series II, 1996 Mercedes-Benz 711 D T2, 2000 Lotus Esprit V8 114, 2000 Lotus M250 M118, 2000 Lotus 340R M111, 1952 Lea-Francis 14hp Special, 1976 Mini 1000 MkIII, 2000 Rover Mini Cooper LE MkVII ADO20, 2000 TVR Tuscan, and various other vehicles in her garage, personal watercraft, underwater scooter, horse Intelligence: Gifted (Can speak many languages, solve various puzzles, knowledgeable on ancient civilizations, cultures, creatures, and artifacts, highly skilled and experienced combatant) Weaknesses: * Can be convinced to join her adversaries to obtain artefacts. * Easily temped with the possibility of seeing her deceased father again. * The Triangle of Light would cause havoc and destruction if its power is abused. * The Pandora's Box would likely kill her and millions of others, hence it was not used. Feats: Show/Hide * Fights regularly with S.I.M.O.N. the robot. * Fought off a bunch of trained mercenaries, and strong enough to knock them out. * Can improvise tools for weapons and fought off soldiers in her garage. * Threw a card like a boomerang. * Have deadly accuracy with throwing. * Fought with an army of animated statues. * Defeated a huge animated statue. * Climbed up the dangerous planetarium. * Crossed space and time to meet her father with the Triangle of Light. * Defeated Manfred Powell in hand-to-hand. * Showed off some jet ski skills in the water. * Swam out of a collapsing underwater temple and fought a shark. * Can fight well with a staff. * Hit bullseye target riding on a horse. * Rode up on the Great Wall. * Fought Chen while having her hands tide. * Able to shoot the thugs while decending with a rope. * Jumped up a helicopter with a long pole. * Survived a fall this high and was unhurt. * Invaded Reiss's lab. * Glides with a wingsuit. * Handcuffed Terry. Gallery File:Movie_Lara_on_Bike.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Acrobats Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Snipers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Drivers Category:Bikers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Disease Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9